The path of the ninja
by cubejuner
Summary: Akira is a ninja from the village of the mist but when he is forced to become a leaf village ninja trouble begins a mysterious boy named Ren is causing trouble and his sensei Hikaru seems strange but when a incident occurs will he find out?
1. Mist Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I own Akira tho

* * *

He came into the hidden leaf village no one knew how he got past the gates, but he did. He was only a young kid yet he was a ninja however, he wasnt from the Leaf village he was from the hidden Mist village. As he entered the village he held his arm, it was cut up badly, and his face was full of cuts, his knees had burns, and cuts, his shiny silver hair was messed up, but his eyes they were red like the people from the Uchiha clan. His shirt was bloody, his pants were ripped and torn.

Everyone stared as he boldly walked forward, there was no doudt he was hurt, but he still managed to stand up, but as quickly as he came in he collapsed.

I was sitting comfortably with a few lovely woman, and I began to speak "Well girls just gose to show you if your with me, Jiraiya you ca-"

"Medics come quickly this boy has been injured badly he needs emergency care." I heard one of the villagers yell, as much as I wanted to stay with these lovely women I just had to go check on what was happening.

So I rushed out of the resturant I was at and hurried over to the boy, a strong man with spikey white hair and a green kimono shirt was the man I was,but another tall man with very big muscels instead lifted the boy over his shoulder, he flashed me a smile, "Jiraiya I thought you were chasing after Orochimaru." He said.

I noded, I was chasing him, but I knew I would have to come back eventually, "Im here just for a month I need a break anyways just hurry to the hospital and get him some help." I said and, the tall man nodded and headed off.

When I caught a glimpse of the boy he reminded me of someone I knew all to well, that shiny sliver hair those red eyes, heck if he wasnt from the mist village there headbands would look identical on them.I knew soemthing was up and I had to investigate so I followed him as he walked towards the hospital, I was careful to make sure he didnt see me so I hid behing trees and itchy shrubs, but I managed to get all the way there with out being seen. What was strange tho is I wouldnt normally do this, I wouldnt care about it I would probably just go looking for girls, but this was diffrent.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Meanwhile in some unknown forest**

There were two people standing near a tree one was a man with spiky brown hai,r and green eyes, he was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt underneath, the other was a girl she had violet hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail she was wearing a tan over coat and a weird shirt.

"Master do I have to?" The man asked.

The girl smiled, "Only if you want to move on to the fun part." She replied.

The man smiled, "But Anko I cant possibly climb a tree in that amount of time." He said.

Anko got a little furious, "Tell you what I will give you a suprise if you do it, but if you loose you have to buy me dumplings." She said as, she held a kunai close to his throat.

The man was curious (Name is Hikaru) "What kind of suprise?" he asked.

Anko whispered something into his ear, Hikaru then instantly went crazy he so badly wanted to climb the tree now, so he walked over to it and gave a nod.

Anko smiled, "Begin!" she shouted.

He put his arms behind his back, and started to basicly walk on the tree he went slowly on the hollow tree, for the first two seconds, but then he started to pick up speed, he soared quickly through the trees avoiding the thick branches and the holes that were in the tree caused by who knows what. He was going so fast that if you looked at him you would think your vision was going bad. Soon enough he was at the top of the tree, and he smiled as Anko laughed.

"Why dont you come down know?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled and jumped off the tree landing on his feet, "So how did I do?" He asked.

Anko showed him a stop watch, "You did it." She said as the little stop watch showed he had made it to the top in 10 seconds.

Hikaru smiled, "Now were is my suprise?" He asked as he put his hand on her head.

Anko went a little crazy and slashed him with her kunai right on his cheek, "Well you tell me." She said as she moved closer to lick up the blood that was streaming down his face.

Hikaru was nervous she was blood thristy, and he sometimes wondered if she was a vampire, "Well we could go now." He replied as ,he pushed her away slightly so she could stop licking his blood.

Anko sighed, "Thats not fair I dont have the money I didnt think you would make it." She said with a smug look, as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Hikaru smiled she was always broke, "Fine I will pay for the ramen, but you have to repay me." He said.

"Okay I will repay you know." She said as, she moved a little closer to him.

Hikaru began to speak "How wil-" He was cut off right there as, she gave him a kiss on his lips,Hikaru loved the way her lips felt they were soft and warm he wish it would never end.

Anko soon stopped the kiss, "Well come on lets go out for some ramen." She said as ,he nodded still in a daze as he walked out of the forest.

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

The boy was just waking up he had gotten to the hospital about three hours ago, amazingly he made a full recovery very soon. He was soon awake, he was confused he didnt know were he was, so he got out of bed and looked around.

"Its a hospitsl." He mumbled.

He thought for a second he didnt have a shirt on,his ninja headband was gone and he was wearing some pants that wernt his, "Did I suceed in my mission?" He asked himself.

"I dont know and what mission?" A voice said as the door to his room opened it was Jiraiya. "That nurse sure was pretty wish I could have spent more time with her." Jiraiya said as, the boy got frightened and jumped back into his bed pulling the soft cover over his head.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

Jiraiya laughed, "You mean you dont know the man who is the best at getting girls." Jiraiya said in a proud voice.

The boy sighed, "I doudt that highly." He said as Jiraiyas eyes grew wide.

"Anyways you forgot this." He said, throwing the ninja headband at the boy.

The boy caught it perfectly before staring at it for a long time with a huge grin on his face, he loved the way it looked. Jiraiya knew he probably hadnt gotten it to long ago if he was still loving it.

Jiraiya sighed "Whats your name?" He asked.

The boy stopped looking at it and looked at Jiraiya, "The name is Akira Hatake." He said as he glared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiyas eyes grew wide it couldnt possibly be true, but they had the same last name, they looked alike and from the looks of it they both could use Sharingan. "Well I have some more questions to ask you." He said.

**At The Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Hikaru was eating ramen like crazy never even stoping to take a breath, Anko on the other hand was just sitting there letting her ramen get cold.

Hikaru noticed this, "Arent you going to eat yours?" He asked as, he stopped eating for a second.

Anko sighed, "No I want dumplings." She sadly said.

Hikaru smiled, "More for me then." He said as he grabbed her bowl of ramen and began eating it.

Anko sighed as Teuchi and Ayame began preparing more bowls of ramen for Hikaru, but right when she was about to get up a man with messy brown hair, and wearing one of those ninja jackets came up Hikaru.

"The hokage wishes to see you." He said, Hikaru stopped eating and quickly gave some money to pay for the ramen.

Hikaru smiled at Anko "See ya tommorow." He said as he left to go see the Hokage.


	2. The Hokage and the genin

**Okay today I saw some Naruto and it made me want to write this so badly please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"And you see that is why I need you to pose as a jonin." The third Hokage finished explaining to Hikaru,the hokage was a fairly old man he had a goti, and his eyes were wise and intresting, he wore the Hokage hat (Dont know what it is called) and a robe.

Hikaru smiled, "Okay sir so who are the lucky boys and girls who get to be on my team?" Hikaru asked excited that he would be able to teach another generation on how to do powerful attacks.

The old man sighed, "Well one will be a young boy named Suietsu I know you and him hang out often and some even call you his brother, however, the remaining other two genin have yet to be decided." The hokage said, putting his hand on his forehead.

Hikaru smiled even wider, "That is so cool I love the mystery of who is going to be on my team." He said as, he gave the hokage a huge hug,but soon the hokage was being suffocated so Hikaru let go.

"Anyways this afternoon a boy was found badly injured he was from the village hidden on the mist we only know that his name is Akira and that he is ten, but nothing more." The hokage said as, Hikaru tensed up.

Hikaru finally found some courage to speak, "But just yesterday there was a huge explosion in the village." He said as, the hokage stared at him with wide eyes.

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

Jiraiya was taking some time to ask Akira questions, but all he really got was just a few yes, and one no, he was just about to give up hope and leave when Akira finally spoke up.

"Im not in any trouble for what I did?" He asked as, Jiraiya turned around and looked at him with slight shock.

Jiraiya then sat down again on the cold metal hospital chair, "What did you do?" He asked.

Akira had some tears streaming down his face, "I didnt mean to do it,it just happened, but this time it got a little out of control, and I couldnt stop it now innocent people are hurt." He said as, he began crying into his hands

Jiraiya tried to confort him and moved closer to the small hospital bed and he gave Akira a hug, Jiraiya never thought that in a million years he would give a kid a hug. Jiraiya then whispered something into Akiras ear that made him stop crying. Jiraiya then got out of the hug and smiled.

"Well what do you say?" He asked, "Want to go meet someone special?" He said, "Man Jiraiya taking care fo kids like him is a piece of cake." He thought to himself.

"Okay whats his name?" Akira asked the white haired sage.

Jiraiya laughed, "His name is Hiruzen also known as the grand Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"But we cant go today you just got here about five hours ago and the sun is setting." Jiraiya said to the silver haired little boy.

Akira sighed, "But how do you plan to get me out of this mess?" Akira asked still a little frightened.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well you are going to have to become a leaf ninja." He said.

Akira glared back his, silver hair shining brightly, "No way old man im not going back to the ninja academy I worked to hard to become a ninja already!" Akira yelled.

"Be quiet you dont have to go to the academy, we will just have to convince the Hokage into letting you be a leaf ninja by proving your great at doing at least one kind of jutsu." Jiraiya said with a smug look.

Akira sighed, "Okay old man." He said, before crossing his arms and falling asleep.

Jiraiya sighed before walking out the door, he was glad he got some answers, but it really didnt help, but he knew he would get some answers later and, with that he left the hospital.

**Meanwhile at the villages gate**

There was a young girl standing near the guard of the gate,he had approached her when he saw her coming down the road, she had messy brown hair that was really long you couldnt really see her eyes, she wore a dark red sleevless shirt with black pants and ninja boots, it was clear she was from the Iwagakure,she had a small bag, she also had a hockey stick bassicly tied to her back.

The guard who was at the gate looked confused, he had black messy hair, and wore a regular ninja jacket, and simple brown pants "Well why did you come here?" He asked.

The girl didnt speak up,"Well isnt this great its like today is a freak show. Today there was this boy he comes up to me, and his body is all torn up and stuff, and then he threatens to realese his demon spirit if I dont let him through, so I did." The guard stated.

"Then this rich guy comes like an hour later, and tries to give me a heart attack so I tell him I will let him through, but he just slashes me with a kunai and tells me to shut the hell up because he dosnt care." The guard finished.

The girl said nothing, instead she took out a single white sheet of paper and wrote something down, and then passed it to the guard. He read over it carefuly, never stoping he couldnt belive what this girl had written down so he let a single chuckle escape his lips.

"Lady Tsunade hasnt been here in years." He said nearly laughing.

The girl glared at him and took out her hockey stick it was big, but didnt look like much. The guard sighed he knew what the girl was going to do if he didnt shut up, so he stopped laughing.

"Im sorry, but no one knows were she is, last time I heard about her she was in a city gambling, but not much is known about her, but there is this man who might know let me write down the hotel he is staying at." The guard said as, he flipped the paper the girl had written on and wrote it down.

"But you better either go tonight or tommorow because I heard he is going to be staying at his house after that,he just needs some time to clean it up." The guard said as, he passed her the paper back,the messy brown haired girl put the paper into her bag.

The girl smiled tho this was rare she felt the need to. The guard smiled back, and let her through. Once she entered the city the only thing left for her to do was find the man named Jiraiya and she could call it a day.

**At the Ninja Academy**

There was a man standing in front of this years graduating class, he had brown brown hair kept in a pony tail, and wore the standard shinobi clothing complete with a headband, and a flak jacket, but what made him look intresting was the gash that was across the bridge of his nose. His name was Iruka and he was the teacher.

The classroom was big and had a huge chalboard, the desks were huge, so three kids sat at a desk,the classroom didnt have much, but outside there was huge training are were the kids would practice their taijutsu.

"Now class I know next week we will have the teams all figured out." Iruka began, "So I want all of you to try your hardest!" He shouted with will in his voice.

Sitting in the back was a young boy about ten, he had slightly spiky purple hair,he wore a black jacket underneath it was a white shirt, his pants were black, but fit him. His name was Suietsu, he was generally calm, but he had a secret only few knew about.

Sitting next to him was a girl, she had long really dark brown hair, and white eyes she wore a blue-v neck shirt, and blue shorts, her name was Hanabi and she was from the Hyuga clan.

"Psst,Suietsu I need to tell you something." She whispered, this caught Suietsu attention.

Suietsu smiled, "What is it?" He whispered back.

Hanabi sighed "I wont get a chance to be on your team." She whispered sadly.

The purple haired boy stared at her in shock, "What do you mean?" He asked nervously, glancing at Iruka every few seconds.

Hanabi sighed, "Well father says that he wants to teach me and let Hinata go here." She whispered.

Suietsu put his head down, "Why cant you tell him no?" he asked quietly.

Hanabi sighed, "Because I can never say that to him." She whispered this got Suietsu mad.

"You know whats your problem is that you are to nice!" He yelled, the whole class could hear him and Iruka sighed.

Suietsu sat back down on the hard wooden chair, he heard a few kids snicker and laugh, and call him crazy. He didnt care, they didnt know what great power he possesed, and how much pain he had already gone through, he thought the only person who cared about him was Hikaru, but lately even they had become a bit distant.

Finally school was over, and Suietsu rushed outside before a bunch of other kids poured out. He waited a little while until Hanabi finnaly came outside, he wanted to say sorry, so badly, but as hard as he tried she just walked away, and didnt even listen to him. Suietsu sighed, and sat down waiting for Hikaru to come by, he knew he could always rush back to his apartment, but he just wanted to see how important he was to Hikaru.

A few minutes passed by before he finnaly saw the spiky haired prankster appear, a little smile came on his lips Hikaru had actually came and he didnt have to wait thrity minutes. Suietsu rushed over to Hikaru.

"Well buddy got some good news." Hikaru said, patting the young boys head.

Suietsu smiled, "What is it?" He asked.

Hikaru smiled and gave him a kunai, "I will tell you over dinner because tonight we are eating out." Hikaru said as, he grabbed the boys hand and practicly dragged him over to his apartment to get ready for this so called dinner.

**Meanwhile at some hotel**

The messy haired girl known as Mayu, was at the hotel Jiraiya was staying at it was kind of large, but it was really just a house with a desk and an upstairs. She moved quietly over to the guy who was at the check in desk, and handed him a piece of paper.

The man at the desk sighed, "Sorry, but tonight he is staying at a hospital,he isnt injured he just said he was going to stay there because he needs to take a friend who is staying there somewhere." The man said as, he gave her back the piece of paper.

The girl sighed she had been looking for this hotel for hours, and when she found it,the guy wasnt even there. The girl was tierd and thought about staying at the hotel, so she took out a leather wallet, and opened it up, but all that was in it was a bunch of coins,when she counted all the useless change all she had was $4.62.

She knew it was not nearly enough all she could probably buy with it was maybe a bowl of ramen,so she waved goodbye and heaaded out of the small hotel.

Once outside she looked around there was a few wooden benches here and there, but they wernt comfortable to sleep on,but it was all there was to sleep on other than on the cool rough ground, so she took out a red, small, blanket form her bag, and placed it on the bench,she then laid down on it,the blanket made it a tiny bit more comfortable and soon she was asleep.

**The Next morning at the Hospital**

Akira had just gotten dressed in a green flak jacket with a blue shirt, and some brown pants,Jiraiya was going to be at his room in few minutes and he wanted to be ready. Akira wondered all last night what the Hokage would be like,would he be smart, or maybe a reble or,maybe he woukd be able to summon a dragon all these thoughts clouded Akiras head until he thought it might explode.

"I cant wait to meet the Hokage." Akira said, as he looked out the little white window that was in his hospital room.

The door sudenly opened it was Jiraiya, "Well lets go meet the Hokage." He said as, Akira nodded and they both headed out the door.

Checking out of the hospital was no big deal Jiraiya had convinced them that Akira was requested to be seen by the Hokage and they believed him. Jiraiya and Akira walked across town for a while before making it to the Hokages house. Akira knew this was it, but would he be able to do it tho?

* * *

**Next chapter:**_The peasent vs the rich man _**also sorry to a certain person that none of your OCs are but judgeing by the title you should knw he will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Leaf village ninja

**Sorry this chapter is crappy but my computer is super old (From 2003) and I had to cut a lot of stuff and this is the best I could do. Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto I only own Akira**

* * *

Jiraiya and Akira were just outside the Hokages house,the house was sort of small for someone who ruled the village, but it was bigger than all the houses in the village. But what Akira found intresting was the monument of all the faces of the hokages behind it. Akira was curious were he came from there werent many monuments.

"What are those faces doing there?" The silver haired boy asked.

Jiraiya thought about it for a while, "Well they are there to remind us of all the great leaders that we have had in the past and present." Jiraiya proudly said.

Akira nodded, "Okay then lets go!" He yelled,Jiraiya sighed and they proceeded towards the house.

Getting in the house was easy because Jiraiya was one of the hokages students. Once inside they then proceeded down a small hallway until they got to the door of were all the missions were appointed by the hokage.

Jiraiya placed a hand on the door, "You nervouse?" He asked as, a single sweat drop came down his face.

Akira smiled, "No way, but you look nervouse." He teased Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded, and opened the door and standing right in front of them was was a young man around 16 with long auburn hair and hazel eyes he was wearing a red kimono shirt, with a black belt, and black pants with sandals that go with them his name was, Kesshou.

"You miss me?" He asked Akira.

Akira glared at him, "Why would I miss you?" Akira asked.

The room was small, but had many bookshelfs and a desk and chair in the back it was well desighned.  
The Hokage was at the back of the room watching the whole thing unfold, the two were going at it as if they were to dogs fighting for a bone. Jiraiya ignored it, and walked up to the Hokage and his hand on the wooden desk.

"This boy is the one from Kiri." Jiraiya said.

The hokage looked at the young boy, "Jiraiya cant you see I am in the middle of something?" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Yes I see that, but this boy right here wants to become a leaf ninja." Jiraiya said scratching his head.

"I will talk to you about this after I finish buisness with the young man over to your right." The hokage said, pointing to Kesshou who was just letting Akira punch him since Akira was kind of short he could only punch Kesshou arm and not with a lot of force.

Jiraiya nodded he wanted to be respectful to the man who had taught him so much, "Fine, but if you dont mind can we stay in the room?" Jiraiya asked as, Akira looked at him in shock.

Then Jiraiya whispered something into the hokages ear, "Well alright you can sit down in those two chairs." The Hokage said, pointing to the two chairs that were next to each other.

Akira decided to stop punching Kesshou, and sat down in the chair,Jiraiya nodded and he himself sat down on the soft wooden then Kesshou walked over to the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled, "You must be honored that the Hyuga clan themselves requested your help in training two of their genin." The Hokage said.

Kesshou smiled back, "Well I cant really be honored they just asked for a Jonin in training and they just happened to pick me." Kesshou said he, ussually wasnt like this, but he was trying to be polite to the Hokage.

The Hokage chuckled, "But you must have some honor very few Ninjas make it this far and at such a young age too." The Hokage praised Kesshou.

Akira glared at Kesshou as Jiraiya looked at some dirty magazines, and wrote down a few notes so he could add the notes into his new installment of make out paradise. Akira was obviously despised Kesshou, and it looked as if he wanted to rip him to shreads.

"Kesshou as of today you our now a jonin." The Hokage said proudly.

Akira yawned, "I copuld beat this guy in two seconds flat." Akira boreingly said.

Kesshou smirked and walked over to Akira, and poked his forehead suddenly some blood dripped down Akiras face it wasnt much blood it was a lot considering it was just a poke to the forehead. Akira got a little angry, but held back knowing what would happen if he got out of control.

Kesshou smiled, "You see I didnt even use any of my attacks you just bleed everytime someone touches you in a manner that seems like some sort of assult." Kesshou said as, if he was extremly intelligent.

Akira growled a little, "So what? It dosent change the fact that I can kick your butt." Akira shouted the Hokage just watched he knew if something got out of hand he would be able to stop it,Jiraiya on the other hand was just looking at the girls in the magazine as if there was nothing going on.

The auburn hair Jonin smirked, "If only there some way you could control it and use it to your I forgot you arent rich like me." Kesshou said,this made Akira a little mad, but it wasnt enough to make him punch Kesshou.

Jiraiya yawned, "You two knock it off I have to talk to the hokage in private so please leave the room." Jiraiya said as, he pushed the two out the door and then slammed it.

The two both sat on the floor next to the door and said nothing,the floor was cold and was made of wood and Akira knew what he wanted to do while he waited,so he took out a pair of binoculars, and adjusted them until he got th vision he then stood up.

"Were are you going that old geezer said to wait here I would leave, but its kind of fun to see you fail." Kesshou said with a small evil grin on his face.

Akira laughed, "Well I want to do something I always did back home, look at girls I heard there are these girls who go play near a waterfall everyday,master Jiraiya told me." Akira said, running down the hallway.

Kesshou sighed, "He wouldnt he would probably get caught the moment he started staring at them he was alway like that since I first met him." He mumbled.

Back in the Hokages room,Jiraiya was talking to the Hokage about why Akira would make an excellent ninja for the village. They had talked for a while until one question made the whole conversation change.

"Jiraiya,why are you doing this for him you only met him a day ago?" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "Maybe its because I have seen what power he has."

The Hokage stared at him, "Do tell." He said

**Flashback**

Jiraiya was at the hospital he decided that he wanted to check on Akira and his progress. It was strange Jiraiya felt something was diffrent about the boy and he couldnt explain why. He slowly opened the door to the room were Akira was staying at. But all he saw was his bed a mess the white blankets were everywere, but that didnt explain were Akira was.

"Damn were did that kid go?" Jiraiya asked himself.

He looked out the window to see the boy punching and hitting a small tree,he looked tierd and there was blood coming from him everywere. Jiraiya was amazed at the boys skill tho it didnt seem like much he was actually useing Sharingan and it seemed like he had already mastered it. Jiraiya jumped out of the white window and stood behind the boy.

The boy seemed to notice him right away "Its you why are you here?" Akira asked his red eyes keeping an eye on him.

The white haired sage smiled, "I see that you have already mastered Sharingan by the way how did you get it?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Akira stopped training, "Well for starters the technique im useing now is from some weird guy with bushy brows, but as for how I got it was that my mom gave it to me before she died." Akira said sadly.

Jiraiyas eyes grew wide, "Okay how long ago did she die or is that too sensitive of a question?" Jiraiya asked not wanting to upset the silver haired shinobi.

Akira smiled, "Its okay she died about a year ago and right before coming here I had actually just mastered it." Akira said, trying to keep a smile on his face.

Jiraiya gasped how could he have mastered it in such a short time for his age, "So how did she die?" He asked,Jiraiya didnt know what made him ask this question, but he had to.

Akira stopped smiling, "I cant tell you." He said as he leaned against the small, but strong tree.

"Im just trying to help you out." Jiraiya said.

Akira frowned, "Why? everyone says im a monster thats why I moved to Kiri a long time ago." Akira said, his shadow growing wider as the sun started setting.

Jiraiya stared at him, "Listen you are not a monster why would anyone call you that?" Jiraiya asked,thinking soon he would be able to be next to a hot nurse.

Akira frown grew wider, "Something about the eight tails sealed in me I dont really get it." Akira said,Jiraiya gasped.

**End of Flashback**

The Hokage stared at Jiraiya in shock for a moment his old tierd eyes seemed to have aged back a few years,he then stopped staring at the perverted sage and dug through a old dusty shelf that didnt have books on it except for nine books. He took one out and handed it to Jiraiya.

"Read this I have also accepted Akira as a leaf ninja." The Hokage said,but he soon began shouting as he saw Jiraiya looking at some more dirty magizines.

Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage "Sorry sir its just that well never mind." Jiraiya said putting the magizine away.

**At the waterfall**

Akira was hidden deep within a bush, he had his binoculars fixed on the pretty girls palying and splashing in the water he took out a notepad and stared writing things down noteing on how the girls looked and rating them from 1 to 10.

But just on top of the waterfall Hikaru was meditating taking in the sun like it could give him vitams, or something he then heard his stomach grumble, "Well I guess I could go for a bowl of ramen." He said, walking down a small hill that connected the waterfall to the ground.

He was almost all the way to the bottom when he tripped, "What th-"

"Shut up I dont want the girls catching me." He whispered

Hikaru took the binoculars and looked at the girls, "Well hello." He said staring at them.

Akira got mad, "Give me back the binoculars!" He shouted.

"Dont worry after im done you can look at the-" Hikaru suddenly stopped all the girls were crowded around him.

"You were spying on us well its time us girls get pay back." A blonde said holding up her fist at Hikaru.

"Girls,girls,girls I wasnt spying on you this little runt was.' Hikaru said pointing to Akira.

"You expect us to belive that." The girls shouted as they chased Hikaru around the waterfall.

**Meanwhile**

Kesshou had been sitting on the floor for quite some time Akira had returned just five minutes ago. The two looked at each other there was hatred in there eyes for each other.

Kesshou than came up with an idea, "How about we see who is best and fight of course tho the rich man always wins?" He asked

Akira smiled, "Nothing would make me happier." Akira said as the two ran out of the Hokages house and onto the grassy fields outside of the Hokages house.

"Lets make this quick." Kesshou said, pulling out a kunai.

Akira smiled, "Dont worry you will be beat in ten seconds." He said.

**Meanwhile**

Mayu was just wakeing up from some sudden noise,but when she looked around she wasnt on the bench instead she was in someones house. She was in a bedroom with a small bed, and a dresser and a few other things the room was small, but tidy she looked around wondering who had brought her here, and for what purpose. She checked to see if her clothes were on and they were so she could leave rape out,but it was still weird.

"Were the hell am I?" She thought to herself, suddenly a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom opened and it was none other than the guard she had seen earlier that day.

"Morning." He yawned his black hair a mess.

Mayu wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to the guard, "What makes you think that im only sixteen." The guard said.

Mayu looked confused, "My dad is actually the guard I was just standing guard there the other day just to see if being a guard is something I really wanted to do by the way names Benji." Benji said as, Mayu wrote down her name.

"Anyway I brought you here 'cause I saw you sleeping on a bench it didnt look to comfortable so I brought you here you wouldnt belive what my dad thought when I carried you here." Benji said as, Mayu blushed a little.

Mayu than wrote down something else on the paper, "Its okay I dont need money I was actually going to go buy some dumplings you look hungry so I should get you some." Benji said as he left the room this gave the messy brown hair girl time to think.

**Back at the grassy fields**

Akira and Kesshou had been fighting for 15 minutes and so far nothing had worked they seemed to be both very powerful. Akira was as red as a tomato his body was full of blood Kesshou on the other hand was full of scrapes.

"This is were it ends!" Kesshou shouted as, he did some weird hand sighns,but nothing happened to Akira.

Kesshou stared at him in shock, "Why arent you dead or dying I mean I filled the pericardium (the sack that is around the heart) with a ton of blood you should be dead." Kesshou said angrily.

Akira laughed, "Thats not going to work you see I have infinte blood and were do you think its all stored." Akira said with a smug look.

Kesshou gasped, "But thats not possible oh,well I will just have to use Taijutsu then." but it was too late Akira had tooken the opportunity and slashed Kesshou with his kunai.

Kesshou held his arm were he was slashed blood dripping from his arm. He gave Akira a glare as he tried and tried to kick Akira, but only landed one blow. Akira smirked and used his sharingan to do the exact same thing only diffrence was all his attacks hit.

Akira grinned, "Now for one final blow!" He shouted as he fierd a massive purple chakra blast that hit Kesshou dead on,but Akira was careful and made sure it didnt kill him only hurt him so he couldnt fight for at least a day.

After the smoke had cleared from the impact Kesshou was holding his arm but he couldnt get up Akira took out his hand and allowed Kesshou to grab it to get up.

"You know you arent half bad for a peasent." Kesshou said, holding on to Akiras flak jacket.

Akira smiled "And you arent half bad for a jerk." He said as, he steadily walked with Kesshou.


	4. Shiro the villan and Manato the minion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Akira

* * *

The day had continued on, Kesshou had made a full recovery thanks to a few medical nin,and Akira had gotten the news that he was now a Leaf Ninja however, not everything was just fine.

**At the Ninja Academy**

All the students were outside practicing there Taijutsu like every normal day, on what some would call a playground, it had a swing and monkey bars and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves,but Suietsu on the other hand had finished his elven laps Iruka had assigned everyone and he was now sulking under a tree.

Suddenly Hanabi came up to him holding a dark purple jump rope, "Will you jump rope with me?" She asked in a timid voice.

Suietsu looked shocked his blue eyes loking nervouse, "Sure, but I thought you were mad at me." He said getting up from the ground.

Hanabi smiled, "No im not mad,I was just sad the other day because we wouldnt get to hang out no more." She said this made Suietsu smile.

"I promise we will still get to hang out no matter what." Suietsu said with a wide grin.

**At some forest**

The forset was quiet and still the trees didnt move it was as if time was standing stiil. Suddenly tho you could here the sound of children laughing.

"We did good today,huh Naruto?" A childs voice said.

The two voices came from two young boys walking side by side in the forest, one was short, and had blonde spiky hair, he wore a pair of googles and had an orange jacket, on and orange pants, his shoes were of course blue sandals. The other boy was a little taller and about a year older, he had short black hair and wore a Maroon color jumpsuit, with gold stripes on the side, his eyes were black and dark like some kind of mystery.

Naruto the blonde kid laughed, "Yeah lets just say Iruka sensei wont be too happy when he gets home." Naruto said, unable to contain his laughter.

Daisuke the other boy chukled, "Naruto I know its was funny and all but I cant help but think that the reason you did this was because you failed the graduating exam." Disuke said in a stern voice concerned for his rival and friend.

Naruto stopped laughing, "Its just that I get so lonely and I remember the good times when we went out for a bowl of ramen or five hundred." Naruto said with a frown.

Daisuke put his arm around Narutos neck, "What are friends for." He said, laughing a little.

Naruto nodded.

Daisuke began speaking, "But man that was a hil- master Hikaru." Disuke said as, he saw his blonde haied friend be held by his collar by the spiky hair shinobi.

Hikaru smiled, "You thought you were going to get away that easy especially from the king of all pranks." Hikaru said as, he tightly held Naruto by his collar.

"Quickly Daisuke tickle him!" Naruto shouted as, Daisuke stepped back a few spaces.

Disuke frowned, "I only do that to girls besides his most ticklish spot is..." Daisuke said, before whispering the tickle spot.

Naruto looked disgusted, "Uncle Hikaru you are so gross." Naruto said with a disgusted face.

Hikaru grinned "We all have our faults blondie, now you and tickle monster better re paint my house Kakashi already made fun of me for my pink house with flowers and rainbows everywere." Hikaru said as, he dragged Daisuke with him and Naruto to his house.

**At the waterfall**

At the waterfall the waves were crashing down into the small river as five girls played in the water little did they know they were being watched by Jiraiya and Akira,they were both hidden in a bush looking at the girls together and rating them.

"Master Jiraiya I like your kind of research." Akira said smiling, as Jiraiya laughed.

"Yup us pervs got to stick together how else are we going to find the most beutiful girl in all the land." Jiraiya said as, he continued to watch the girls splash in the water.

Akira chuckled a little, "Hey what do you say that girl is on the far right." Akira said, pointing to a girl with black hair.

"Six definately a six,by the way you are going to the Ninja Academy, but just for a few days its just so they can put you on a team." Jiraiya said, captured a little by the girls.

Akira stopped looking at the girls for a second, "Master Jiraiya were will I stay?" He asked.

Jiraiya also stoped looking at the girls he thought about it for a while, "Tell you what you can stay with me for a while." he said, fixing his attention back on the girls.

Akira smiled, "Your the best master Jiraiya." He said smiling.

Jiraiya nodded somehow he thought he had seen the boy before, but he just ignored it wich may have been a mistake.

**In a mansion hidden in the forest of death**

Darkness was everywere in a small mansion hidden in the forest of death the whole place was a mess, but it wasnt abandoned. One room and one room only, there lived a man he had many people working for him, but he was evil.

He sat in a wooden chair all day long either reading books,takeing care of some buisness,watching every ninja he sends out to do his dirty work (He has a huge tv in there),or continue to plot for his evil plan.

He was a kind of tall man, his hair was short and black, his eyes were a dark shade of blue, and his skin was white almost as white as Orochimarus. His name was Shiro.

"Sir did you call me?" One of his minions asked, running into the room.

Shiro had an evil grin, "Yes I need to know about that girl ninja or konuichi (Cant spell)" He said as, he took a small glass and drank a bit of saki.

The minion nodded and put in a disc into the tv and turned it on, "This is the girl her name is Mayu." The minion said as, a picture of the messy brown haired konuichi played.

Shiro smirked, "She is very pretty its shame she will have to die." Shiro said in an evil voice.

The minion looked confused, "Sir im not one to question but why? she cant speak." The scared minion said.

Shiro frowned, "Well your new so I will cut you a break, but next time you question me you die. Anyway she can still write and leak information about our plan they should have killed her not have tooken her voice away and trust me Manato the ninja who didnt do there job were punished dearly." Shiro said with a smirk.

Manato nodded grateful he got another day to live, "Sir I will send out the squads tommorow morning, right now im afraid they are all getting their wounds healed from the last fight." Manato (The minion) said.

Shiro sighed, "Oh,well it cant be helped maybe I should check on my son what was his name again?" Shiro said thinking really hard.

Hanato sighed, "His name is Ren, Sir lets just turn on the security camera of were he is now." Hanato said turning on a camera.

Shiro laughed, "Why I would like that I want to see if he can handle the beast within." Shiro said laughing evily.

Hanato sighed, "Sir just out of curiosity what beast is sealed in him?" Hanato asked.

Shiro laughed,"The two tailed Monster cat,and I was the one who sealed it in him and one day he will help me with the plan." Shiro said.

**Hikarus house**

Hikaru was relived to finnaly have his house back to normal, of course tho he was going to move in a few weeks to the special jonin apartments, he was given a secret mission and this had to be done. Hikaru was now seated comfortably on a soft chair made of some kind of fur. He was just relaxing and haveing a few sips of herbal tea.

"Its good to be me." Hikaru said, letting his body collapse all over the chair.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Hikaru please open up!" A voice called, it was Suietsu he had just gotten out of school.

Hikaru rushed to the door and opened it, "Hey water works, sorry I didnt walk with you home from school, blondie and tickle monster painted my house pink." The brown haired ninja said, letting in the purple haired ninja.

"Its okay im a little happier than yesterday by the way Hikaru, Iruka sensei gave us a project to do." Suietsu said, washing his hands in the little sink.

Hikaru sighed, "Man he is boring giving you a project when you already graduated and they have some nerve makeing you guys wait a week before going on a team when I became a ninja we were assighned teams the first day after graduating." Hikaru said, pouring a glass of tea for Suietsu.

Suietsu smiled and sat down in a chair across from Hikarus, "Got you Hikaru I knew you would fall for it I know its not a good joke, but I love to hear rag on Iruka." Suietsu said laughing a little.

Hikaru smiled, "You could have asked I love to rag on him, anyways I have a date tonight with one of the ladies." Hikaru said, giving a wink.

Suietsu smiled, "Dude you are never going to score at this rate you keep saying you will but no one would go for it." Suietsu said laughing.

Hikaru got a little mad, "I will show you tonight im gettin some." Hikaru said, slamming his fist down on a wooden table.

Suietsu searched in one of his pokects and took out some ryo, "I will bet you $40.00 you dont get anything." Suietsu said, placing the money down his face looking mad.

"Your on trust me I will get there, so what if I failed at seducing Anko,Kurenai,that one guys wife,our next door neighbor,that old lady who lives in that small hut,that one guy I thought was a girl, and that Hyuga girl." Hikaru said placing his money.

**At the hotel**

Jiraiya and Akira had finnaly returned to there hotel room it was late around 10:00 PM. Akira was getting ready for bed while Jiraiya was getting ready for a night on the town. Akira was dressed in regular blue night clothes, (Forgot what they are called) and Jiraiya was dressed in his kimono shirt as usual.

"Master Jiraiya im sorry if I interfere with you haveing sex if you want I could sleep outside the room." Akira said, with a tierd face his silver hair was messy and his blue eyes were nearly closed.

"No its okay at the most we will probably just make out." Jiraiya said as, he sprayed on some perfume.

Then there was a knock at the door Jiraiya rushed to open it, and when he did it was Mayu. Jiraiya instantly went crazy and hugged her.

"Why hello pretty lady you have been looking for the most awesomest man yet havent you?" Jiraiya said, hugging her tighter.

Mayu sighed and, wrote down something on paper, Jiraiya stopped hugging her to go look at the paper he read over it carefully his eyes fixed on it and he gasped, "Sorry, but I dont know were she is probably out gambling far away." Jiraiya said, handing her back the paper.

Mayu sighed and was just about to leave when Jiraiya threw a picture at her, "If you go out to look for her this is what she looks like." Jiraiya said,Akira was fast asleep already and he was snoring slightly.

Mayu smiled and left when she was outside the room, she looked at the picture Tsunade, had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and her hair was kind of long. Mayu flipped the paper over, there was a note, she read it, then smiled and left.

**Kesshous house**

"Well arent you the handsom devil." Kesshou said to himself as, he comed his hair in fron of a mirror, he himself was also getting ready for bed.

He then sighed, "Man I miss bending the rules, but the hokage made it clear that if I did I wouldnt get to be a Jonin." Kesshou said, sitting down on a new bed.

The auburn hair shinobi reached out and grabbed a picture of an old man with grey hair, and many scars, he held it close to his heart some tears escaped his eyes tho he tried not to cry.

"Im sorry grandpa I promise to never do what I did that day again." Kesshou said, laying back down on his bed.

He sighed, "This new Jonin apartment is kind of small, but its free." Kesshou said, placing the picture back on a wooden dresser.

Boom! was what he suddenly heard he got up and looked out the window but nothing was out of the ordinary except for two people in the apratment across makeing out. He was shocked, but ignored it and went back to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter name:**_Suietsu vs Ren_


	5. Suietsu vs Ren

**Let me tell you writing the fight scene felt weird so sorry its short also Suietsu is the main charecter of this chapter and I didnt use many OCs in this chapter anyways enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wouldnt be writing stories if I did the only thing I own is Akira**

* * *

"Hello everyone the name is Akira and its nice to meet you." Akira said as he stood in front the class of the ninka academy.

Iruka smiled, "Why dont you sit next to Suietsu he is the boy with the purple hair." Iruka said pointing to the purple haired shinobi in training.

Akira nodded and sat down next to Suietsu. Suietsu glared at Akira he was sitting in between him and Hanabi, "This guy is a jerk I can tell who has silver hair?" Suietsu thought.

Suietsu raised his hand, "What is it?" Iruka asked.

Suietsu smiled, "Well Iruka remember my little problem anways I have known Hanabi for so long, but I havent known Akira at all so maybe you can switch his seat to you know maybe in between Rai and whoever that guy is sitting next to her." Suietsu said in a relaxed calm voice.

Iruka smiled, "Maybe after our scavenger hunt today in the forest." Iruka said taking a marker and starting the lesson.

Suietsu galred at Iruka and then looked at Akira, "You know if I were you I would be running for the hills." He said casualy.

Akira looked a little shocked, "Why?" Akira asked looking at Suietsu.

"Well im not going to tell you but im sure someone will eventually tell you." Suietsu whispered.

Akira looked a little confused, "Well it dosnt matter you may think its kind of weird for a new student to come here even tho everyone has already tooken the graduating exam." Akira said, but he then stopped talking and paid attention to the lesson.

After about an hour or so the whole class left the academy together to go to the entrance of one of the forest. Iruka had a small wooden clip board with him to assign teams Iruka counted the students and everyone seemed to be there. Iruka wrote down some things on the clip board as the students just talked.

"Hey Kanto do you think one of us would be lucky enough to be teamed with the power house?" A student asked another.

"I dont know he is a little odd but he is in the top of our class." Another student said.

"Your so wrong guys im going to be teamed up with him after all he is very hot even tho he is a year older." A female student said.

This caught Suietsus attention and he quickly walked over to the small group of students he honestly thought they were talking about him. Suietsu than poked another students shoulder.

"You know I dont care who I am teamed up with, but if you really want to hang out with me just ask." Suietsu said.

One of the students laughed, "We werent talking about you,your a monster who would want to hang out with you." A student said.

Suietsu then felt like crap he almost cried everyone treated him like he was a monster, but he shoved that feeling aside and decided to ask a question.

"Then who were you talking about?" He asked in a brave voice.

"We were talking about that kid Ren he is so cool and he already knows the basics of being a ninja." A student said.

"We have a kid named Ren at our school?" Suietsu thought.

"Now why dont you get out of here freak." A student said, shoving Suietsu far away from them.

Suietsu sadened sat on a rock near the river that was next to the forest. He was somewhat far away from the students he felt a bit better after a while, but still felt a numbing pain in his heart. He then felt somone approach him he suddenly felt okay as smoeone place there hand on his shoulder.

"Dont listen to them they dont know how kind you are Suietsu." Hanabi said in a soft sweet voice.

Suietsu had a small smile on his face, "Hanabi you are my best friend you are more than just that your-"

"Okay everyone gather around I have decided the pairs for the scavenger hunt." Iruka called interupting Suietsu.

"Well I guess we should go." The shy brown haired girl said as the two left to go see who they were paired with.

"Okay everyone is here so lets get started the pairs are..." Iruka began "Kanoto with Shinji,Himawari with Hiroko,Lila with Nao (Yes random names people just so it is belivable)" Iruka stated "Next three parings, Hanabi with Suietsu,Akira with Rai, and Ren with Daisuke." Iruka said as he breathed for a moment and continued reading the rest on the list.

Suietsu smiled he would get to be with his best friend for the scavenger hunt he knew she was also kind of good at foreging. Daisuke on the other hand sighed he was paired up with MrSerious tho he had to admit since he was with the best in the class he would be getting an easy A.

Akira didnt have time to react because a girl with kind of short brown hair came up to him, she wore a green shirt and black pants. She looked friendly.

"Hi im your partner for the scavenger hunt." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the entrance of the forest.

Iruka had anouced all the teams and it seemed like everyone was there he then handed everyone a sheet of paper with a list of items printed on it.

"Everyone it is your job to find all these items you must come back here when you find them all whoever finds them first wins." The brown haired shinobi annouced.

Daisuke raised his hand, "Iruka this is dumb. Why do we need to do this?" Daisuke asked with a bored look on his face.

Iruka didnt have time to answer because someone threw a kunai that just barely slashed Daisukes cheek. Daisuke felt some one come closer he started to have an eerie feeling.

"Because silly it helps us to know how to find lost items and gather information." A voice said, Daisuke immedeatly turned around.

Standing in front of him was a boy with sort of long brown hair he wore a blue long sleeved shirt and brown shorts his eyes were brown but very eerie. He had a wicked grin on his face if he were a ninja he could probably take down some people just with his stare.

"R..RRRR...RR..,Ren its you." Daisuke said maneging to push out the words.

Rens grin faded, "Iruka just get on with the instructions." Ren said.

"All right then like I said your objective is to find all the items on this list now there is one item in paticular that will be hard to find but if you can find it and all the other items your reward will be something special." Iruka said scratching his head.

"Sensei is the forest dangerous?" Hanabi asked in her timid voice.

Iruka smiled, "No it isnt at most you will just encounter maybe a small snake." Iruka said, opening the gate leading into the forest.

"Or maybe a ninja hungry for blood." Ren mumbled under his breath.

"You may begin!" Iruka shouted as all the children slowly walked into the forest.

"We want beat them all right Akira-kun." Rai said as she ran into the forest dragging Akira with her.

The forest was huge, but suprisingly not very dark it was actually filled with light, the trees were lush and green and the animals that roamed the forest seemed content.

Once inside Hanabi and Suietsu read the list it wasnt very long, but some of the items you could tell would be hard to get considering they would have to use resources to get them. After reading the list the two searched for the items.

2 hours later

Hanabi and Suietsu had found a lot of the items they were only missing two. They were now searching in a flowery field filled with all sorts of diffrent flowers from big to small and even in between. They were looking for a special flower it wasnt very common and it only grew in areas full of flowers.

"Are we ever going to find that flower." Suietsu said, looking through the flowers his eyes fixed on them.

Hanabi grinned, "I hope the others havent found it yet." Hanabi said, picking flowers even tho she wasnt suppose to.

Suietsu got up from the grass, "I dont know we saw Rai and Akira earlier looking through some flowers they didnt even bother to say hi." Suietsu said, adjusting his forehead protector.

Hanabi sighed, "Well I guess you are right I wonder what the prize will be." Hanabi said as, she sat down in the fields of flowers.

"Maybe it will be death." A voice said.

Suietsu looked around, "Who said that?" He asked frightened.

Suddenly Ren jumped out of the shadows of the trees. He had a kunai in his hand it was full of blood tho not human blood. Ren smiled he was going to do what he finnaly wanted to do.

"Its me Ren I have been waiting for you I have a suprise for you and your girl friend." Ren said as he showed them the kunai.

Suietsu imideitly knew what he was going to do,but they wouldnt have time to escape. Instead only one of them could escape Suietsu knew that they probably couldnt out run Ren.

"Hanabi go!" Suietsu shouted.

Hanabi was shocked, "But Suietsu." She said timidly.

"Just leave now! I dont want you getting hurt or worse." Suietsu said, guarding her with his body.

Hanabi nodded, "Please stay safe Suietsu." Hanabi said as, she rushed off into the forest.

Ren sighed, "Its ashame that she couldnt stay, but I wasnt after her." Ren calmly said as, he licked the blood on the kunai.

Suietsu was mad he wanted to kill Ren, "What the fuck (I said fuck get over it) is wrong with you?" Suietsu asked.

"This means battle." Ren said.

Suietsu smirked and began speaking, "Yeah right I can beat you in three sec- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suietsu yelled out in pain, Ren had just slashed his neck with a kunai.

"How can he be so fast I kept and eye on him the whole time." Suietsu thought as he pulled the kunai out of his neck.

"If its a fight you want its a fight your going to get, water sword jutsu (Really I dont know what to call it)" Suietsu said as he formed a sword made of water.

"That is impressive but its a childs toy real men fight with there fists." Ren said as, he held up his fist.

Suietsu smiled and got ready to attack. Suietsu swung his sword but missed Ren was fast and puched Suietsus back knocking him back a few feet. Ren was just too fast, Ren then came up to Sueitsu and puched his face like a bully would. "Damn this guy is fast I better be careful." Suiestu thought as he prepared his blade for another swing.

"Come on fight!" Ren shouted.

"That I will." Suietsu said, catching Ren off guard and hitting him with his sword.

It hurt like concrete smashing into you, but it wasnt going to take just that to beat Ren. The two boys then charged at eachother with there weapons and fist they kept attacking and attacking.

Ren hit Suietsu in the jaw and blood gushed out,while Suietsu hit Ren in the chest with his sword it made a small cracking sound as it his flesh, but suprisingly no blood rushed out instead it just soaked his shirt a little. "You monster why the hell are you fighting me?" Suietsu asked as he relaxed his muscles a little.

"Dont you know im here to extract the three tailed turtle." Ren said as, he deliverd another blow to Suietsu.

Suietsu and Ren fought eachother with there fists but after a few minutes it wasnt getting anywere, so Suietsu picked up his sword Ren used his fist to counter Suietsus slashes.

But Suietsu caught him off guard and delivered a stunning blow to Rens face with his sword. "Water imprisoment jutsu!" Suietus shouted as he surronded Ren with a cage that was

"I didnt excpect this" Ren thought as he tried punching the water to get out.

"Well looks like I got him were I wanted." Suietsu said as he slashed Ren again causing more shrieks of pain to escape. Ren smiled tho he smiled right after that slash Suietsu was worried why would Ren smile at the pain he was receving.

Ren amazingly was able to rip out of the prison and hit Sueitsu the force of the punch made Suietsu hit a tree. Suietsu got up quickly "Why dont you use some real jutsu?" Suietsu asked blood splattered on his shirt.

Ren smiled "Okay fire breathing jutsu!" Ren shouted, fire started coming out his mouth it was hot and very dangerous Suietsu tried to escape but failed and got hit with fire brutally his skin was getting burned bad his skin was getting burned badly.

It looked like Suietsu was at his limit and things were going to get ugly.

"You will pay for that." Suietsu said as, he charged up some of his chakra his hands were then covered with chakra he was going to punch Ren he walked closer to him.

"Dont do it Suietsu." A familiar voice said it was Hikaru, Hikaru swooped down and picked up Suietsu from his collar and then left the area leaving Ren to heal up his wounds.

"Why did you do that?" Suietsu asked, his thick red blood all over his shirt.

Hikaru sighed he stopped dragging Suietsu and just let him walk "Because if I kill him the village could be doomed I would unleash something even I couldnt destroy no matter how hard I tried." Hikaru said, walking on the woodchips that were on the forest floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little worried.

Hikaru sighed, "Its complicated you will understand soon enough." Hikaru said, helping the young shinobi with his wounds.

Hikaru then opened up a small bag and passed Suietsu a clean shirt, "Put it on I dont want anyone getting the wrong idea." Hikaru said.

Once they got back to the front of the forest everyone was there including Ren. Iruka looked back at Suietsu and then to Hanabi. Iruka smiled as Suietsu sat back down on a rock.

"It seems everyone is here so we can all go back to the academy!" Iruka shouted as everyone formed a line and walked back to the academy.

"Suietsu what happened?" Hanabi asked as the purple haired shinobi sat down.

"Well nothing really as it turns out Ren was just jokeing him and Daisuke were just playing a trick on us." Suietsu said as he put an ice pack up to his cheek.

Akira walked in front of Suietsu, "Iruak is such a jerk the prize he gave me and Rai was a pat on the back what an idiot." Akira said with a frown on his face.

"Whatever." Suietsu mumbled.

* * *

**Next chapter name:**_ The teams are assigned and the ambush_


	6. The teams are assigned and the ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the charecters from Naruto the only thing I own is Akira and Ren

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the hidden leaf village, but not even that could change the way studnets at the ninja academy felt. Today was the day they were going to know what team they were assigned to. Iruka sensei was still working out some paper work giving the students some time to chat.

"Do you think my sensei will be nice?" Rai asked Akira.

Unfortunatley for Akira Iruka had taken Suietsus advice on seating and sat him in between Rai and Ren. It wasnt that Rai was annoying or anything its just that the place he was seated couldnt really let him get a view of the girls

Akira sighed, "For the last hundered times im sure they will be nice." Akira said, letting his head fall onto the desk.

"Akira dont listen to her she sometimes acts this way under certain conditions." Ren said patting him on the back.

"Thanks..." Akira mumbled.

The door to the classroom opened it was Daisuke and his hair was actually comed neatly. Everyone laughed a little as he walked by and took his seat.

"Daisuke I never knew you ever comed your hair." Ren calmly said.

Daisuke was not pleased, "Shut up my mom said that ninja need neat hair." He mumbled.

As the students chated Akira couldnt help, but notice Rai staring at Daisuke, "Dose she have a crush on him or something?" Akira thought as Ren talked to him.

"Hey you know if you like him you should just ask him out of something." Akira said, patting Rais back.

Rai faked a smile, "No I dont like him there is something I want to tell him something, but im afraid to." Rai said with a hopeless look.

Akira chukled, "Like what you both use the same shampoo." Akira laughed.

Rai faked another smile, "It dosent matter I like someone else." Rai said focusing her attention on Akira.

"So who is it?" Akira asked.

Rai sighed, "Never mind." She said.

The door opened again this time it was Suietsu. Suietsu said nothing and sat down. Hanabi wasnt at the school anymore she was now being trained by her father while her sister attended the academy. Suietsu could admit he felt empty no one was sitting next to him because of the demon he possesed that and because he kept to himself.

Suddenly Iruka walked into the classroom he had a clipboard with him and a huge grin on his face, "I am pleased to annouce that the teams have been decided tho you already knew that." Iruka said nervously.

"Iruka sensei just hurry up." A girl said she was standing next to a girl that looked the same as her only diffrence was there clothes. They both had dark brown hair and white eyes (From Hyuuga clan) the one on the left wore a green shirt and dark blue shorts the one on the left wore a maroon top and dark blue pants. The one speaking name was Himawari and the other one on the left name was Hiroko.

Iruka nodded, "Team 1: Hiroko, and Himawari, and Hanabi for special missions and events" Iruka said Hiroko and Himawari sighed they knew this would happen.

"Next is Team Guy? thats a strange name anyways the members are Rock Lee,Ten ten, and Neji." Iruka said.

A boy with long brown hair and white eyes grunted, "Why do I have to be with these losers." he said.

A girl with brown haired tied up sighed, "If only it wasnt Guy." She said sadly.

Another boy with black hair and bug eyes smiled, "My sensei will be the best." He said.

"Man would I hate to be on your team Daisuke." Ren said with an evil smile.

Iruka smiled, "Next is Team 3 the genin are Daisuke,Ren,and Kanata." Iruka said, Ren went into a state of shock while Daisuke sat there smiling.

"Okay next is team 4 the members are Akira,Suietsu, and Rai." Iruka said.

"I have to be with Suietsu and Rai!" the silver haired shinobi shouted.

"We put you three on a team for a reason you three all share one thing in common." Iruka said sternly.

"Like what Iruka sensei?" Rai asked.

Iruka smiled, "Well you may not know it but you all share one thing in common." Iruka said.

"Like what do they both have a demon sealed in them too?" Suietsu asked himself,"No Rai dosnt I know for a fact but Akira well I dont know about that kid." Suietsu thought.

Iruka continued reading about the teams eveyone who had already knew wich team they were in either were excited or in total shock it took Ren a few moments to adjust knowing he was on Daisukes team. Iruka finished up the last people on the list and he was happy to know that they were graduating.

"Okay everyone you will meet you sensei after lunch each team will meet at a specific location." Iruka said, passing around papers to each team telling them were to meet there sensei after lunch.

Each team left together to go get lunch Iruka advised them to, so they wouldnt have to go searching for the other members later. Everyone seemed excited that they were all finnaly genin. Rai,Suietsu, and Akira decided lunch wasnt there plans and instead just sat on a bench for the 20 minutes lunch went on.

"What dose your watch read?" Suietsu asked Akira.

Akira glanced down at his watch, "Well its time to meet our sensei now its says we have to meet him at the training grounds." Akira said getting up.

All three of them ran quickly until they reached the training area it was wide and had three wooden stakes in the ground the rest of the area was pretty much a forest. And there sitting in the middle of all this was Hikaru he had a huge grin on his face and waved to the young genin. He proceeded foward Rai and Akira were a little startled he looked like a young prankster Suietsu just smiled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." the spiky brown haired jonin said.

Akira smiled, "Its nice to meet you um..." Akira said thinking hard.

"Hikaru sensei will do just fine.' He said, patting Akiras head.

Rai and Akira smiled he seemed nice enough, "Well now that were aquianted a little I should ask you some questions." Hikaru said as, he signaled for the genin to sit down.

"Out with the questions." Suietsu said with a bored look.

"Okay I want you to tell me what you like and dislike and your goals starting with Suietsu." Hikaru said with an evil smile.

Suietsu sighed, "I like shy girls, and tough rivals, I dislike puny wimps,Akira, and not so sweet dumplings, and my goal is to become I guess becoming a great ninja at least as strong as the second Hokage." Suietsu said, crossing his arms.

Akira was now very into it, "Me next! okay I like tea, and girls any girl, and I like kicking Suietsus ass, I dislike girls who I fall for because girls fall for me tho I still like all girls, I also hate Suietsu, and your weird hair stlye sensei, my goal is to find the most beutiful girl in the leaf village." Akira said.

Rai looked around she was the only one who had yet to answer, "Well I like boys who have silver hair, and dumplings, I also like being able to heal people, I dislike not being able to control some of my power, and Suietsu, and my goal is to be able to heal as many people as possible." Rai said running out of breath.

Hikaru smiled, "Okay now I will answer I like girls and pour- I mean stuff that you shouldnt be watching, I dislike poeple who betray you, and I also hate over priced ramen, and my goal is to protect the world from any harm." Hikaru said smiling.

"Hikaru sensei arent we going to do anything?" Suietsu asked.

Hikaru grinned, "Tommorow I want you all to report back here and kids a smart man knows when its time to run like a little BITCH!" Hikaru shouted as he left the area.

Rai sighed, "That was brief." She said.

Suietsu grinned, "By the end of tommorow you will all be sent back to the academy Hikaru just dosnt want to get to close to you guys yet." Suietsu said as he got up and left.

"Why?" Akira asked startled.

"You will see he isnt just one of those worthless jonin." Suietsu said, giving a wink.

**At the leaf village**

Mayu was getting ready to leave the leaf village she had stayed there for a week to regain some strength first she would be heading home to get a few things and then she would be off looking for Tsunade. She said goodbye to Benji and was now walking towards the village gates.

"It looks like I wont be seeing this place for a while." She thought as, she passed through the village gate.

After leaving the village she was now insied the same old forest she took to get there it was very big and there were several paths to follow to get to certain areas. Mayu didnt even think about the danger she was going to get in instead she just walked on.

She suddenly felt a light breeze she knew this was odd the forest around the leaf village didnt get much wind. She smiled and grabbed her hockey stick she slowly took it out as she did this she could feel more wind blowing. She frowned and took out two hockey pucks.

"Why dont they show there faces?" She thought.

Suddenly a shuriken landed near her feet she knew now for sure someone was hiding somewere and was going to attack. Mayu too her hockey stick and shot a puck into a nerby tree. She smiled and was just about to hit another one when suddenly a bunch of men in armor emerged from the bushes and trees.

"What a dumb stupid girl." one of the men said.

Mayu had an angry expression and took out more hockey pucks, and shot them at the men, but to her discretion they just bounced off soon the men were charging at her with shurikens and kunais. Mayu tried to punch them, but there armor was proving more than she could handle.

"Please dont let my life end yet." She thought, sending a silent prayer as the men were about to kill her.

Mayu closed her eyes when suddenly she heard punching and kicking she even heard the sound of the men runing away. She was still in, so much shock that she didnt want to open her eyes.

"Yeah and dont ever come back!" A familiar voice said.

Mayu opened her eyes and standing in front of her was Benji, "Hi Mayu heard you were in trouble so of course I helped out." Benji said with a huge grin on his face.

Mayu didnt have any paper with her so she took a pen and wrote something on a tree, Benji inspected it for a while after he was done reading his smiled grew wider.

"Well as to how I knew you were in trouble is that the other day me and my dad went to the rock country we took a train there anyways we met up with someone you may know and she said that something bad might happen to you." Benji said, scratching his head.

Mayu thought for a while and wrote something down again on a diffrent tree, "I really dont know her name,but she had blonde hair and blue eyes she was a bit crazy, but not so much." Benji said.

"Its my teacher isnt it but how did she know well I cant just do nothing, but im afraid of going back home it will too dangerous." Mayu thought

"I dont want you getting attacked again so come with me." Benji said as he lead her out of the forest.

**At the ichiraku ramen bar**

Daisuke and Naruto were sitting down at the ichiraku ramen bar Daisuke was a bit worn out and was a little nervous that he would have to take a test tommorow.

"Okay kids give me you coupons or no ramen." Teuchi said.

Daisuke searched in his pocket for a while and took out two coupons for him, and Naruto and he handed them to Teuchi. Teuchi was satisfied and began makeing some ramen.

"So Daisuke how was your sensei?" Naruto asked as, he waited inpaiteintly for his ramen.

Daisuke sighed, "Hes alright tho I think he is weird." Daisuke said with a glum look.

Naruto laughed, "I heard you got paired with Ren." Naruto said as, he smelled the ramen.

"Yeah I did and he is really crazy he licked up some of my blood that came from when I picked a scab." Daisuke said as, Teuchi handed them the ramen.

"Cheer up we can prank someone tonight if you want." Naruto said as, he slurped up some ramen.

"No way I want to train so I can pass the test and I can tell Ren wont make it easy." Daisuke said, slurping up some of his ramen.

Naruto patted Daisuke on the back, "Dont worry im sure you will do just fine." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thats why you are my best friend and partner and crime." Daisuke said.

**At Kesshous apratment**

Kesshou had just arrived home it was about 5:15 PM and the sun was setting. Kesshou first took off his flak jacket and then sat down on his couch and took out a book, he read it for a while before heading over to his bed.

"Im sorry grandpa." Kesshou said as, he took the picture of his grandfather and held it close to him.

"I will never do it again I promise." Kesshou whispered.

**Flashback**

_It was a bright sunny day wich was rare in the mist village a young Kesshou was playing shogi with one of his friends. The two of them were laughing and talking as they played._

_"Hey Kuro I think your mom is calling you." Kesshou said, pointing south._

_"Really I dont hear her.' His friend said, Kesshou took the opportunity and rearranged the shogi pieces so that he would win._

_His friend stopped looking south and returned to the game Kesshou snikerd. After five minutes of playing his friend lost. His friend sighed and picked up the shogi board and pieces._

_"You always win you are really good." His friend said as, he left._

_Kesshou smiled and started walking home. He followed a small path to get to his clans home area. He was whistling and smiling as he walked forward suddenly tho an old man with scars and many wrinkles steped in front of him._

_Kesshou gulped, "Gr.. gran... grandpa." He maneged to say._

_"Good morning Kesshou." His grandpa said._

_Kesshou sighed, "I thought I did something wrong." Kesshou said a bit startled._

_"No not today how about you and me go for a walk." Grandpa said as, he held out his hand Kesshou nodded and held his grandfathers hand._

_The two walked side by side Kesshou didnt really know were his grandfather was takeing him, but he knew it would either be really boreing or really cool._

_Kesshou and his grandfather walked to a river with a magnificent amount of flowers. Kesshou had never been here and was a little worried when his grandfather asked him to take off his sandals._

_"I took them off now what?" Kesshou asked with wonder in his eyes._

_His granfather laughed, "I want you to put you feet in the water I will do it first just so you arent worried." His grandfather said as, he himself took of his shoes and slowly put his feet in the water._

_Kesshou saw how much his grandfather enjoyed his feet in the water so Kesshou as well placed his feet in the water. At first it felt a little cold but, after a minute it felt very warm._

_"I dont get it why dont we just go to a hot springs if we want warmth?" Kesshou asked enjoying the feeling._

_His grandfather smiled, "Because in a hot springs there is disruption you and I are the only ones who know about this place." His grandfather said as, he took off his shirt._

_"I get it, now I really want to get into this water." Kesshou said as, he took off most of his clothes and dived in._

_His grandfather had a look of worry on his face, "Kesshou dont you ever tell anyone about this place there is not telling what our enemies will do they might make a secret hideout here." His grandfather said._

_"I promise gramps I will never tell anyone." Kesshou said as, he swam in the water._

_"Kesshou im counting on you." his grandfather said._

**End of flashback**

"I cant belive I did what I did grandpa, but I promise you will get what you deserve." Kesshou said.

* * *

Next chapter name: The test of courage and team work


	7. The test of Teamwork

**I am sorry for not updating for so long I was updating my bLeach story but since its Christmas break I will be able to update a lot also this chapter is pretty short but I just wanted to finish it so hope you like.**

* * *

It was bright and early and it was still a little dark. Akira,Rai and, Suietsu were all waiting on the training field for Hikaru. The three tried not to talk to each other and just sat down. Suietsu smiled the whole time knowing that since him and Hikaru had a tight bond he would pass for sure.

"Rai I know your a medical nin, but do you have any other attack?" Akira asked.

Rai thought about it for a while, "Well I can only really use medical jutsu, but I can use taijutsu." she said.

Akira smiled, "Okay Suietsu what can you do?" Akira asked.

Suietsu sighed, "I use water style jutsu and I assume you do too as you were in the mist village." Suietsu said.

Akira smile grew larger, "Nope I use mostly lightning style I use others too, but I mostly use lightning." Akira said waiting for his sensei.

"Your weird." Suietsu mumbled.

About twenty minutes passed and still no Hikaru. The three of them just sat there paitiently until finnaly Hikaru came running through the grass His hair was a mess everyone could clearly see that when he stood in front of them panting and drooling.

"Sorry im late I had a date last night and some events happened." Hikaru said, fixing his brown spiky hair.

Akira sighed, "If sitting next to someone qualifies as a date then I have been on thousands." Akira said, acting like a wise guy.

Hikaru looked like he was going to choke Akira, but he held back and instead took out two light silver little bells, he shook them once or twice, but nobody got there purpose.

"Anyway you need to grab one of these bells from me by noon or you fail so I want all three of you to try your best." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean by fail?" Akira asked worried.

Hikaru smiled, "What I mean by it is if you dont get these you will be sent back to the academy for a year so you need to use your wits and knowledge and I need you to come at me with the intent to kill." Hikaru said.

Rai gasped, "But if there are only two dosent that means one of us will be sent back to the academy?" Rai asked startled.

Hikaru looked down at the bells and looked a little embarrased, "Nope there is a third one its in my pocket let me get it." Hikaru said digging in his pocket to find the lost bell when he did find it he held it up.

"Idiot." Suietsu mumbled.

"Okay now that that is over with I will explain the rules 1. you can use any weapon or jutsu 2. there are no rules and I am in fact just makeing them up." Hikaru said proudly.

Akira sighed, "Can we start?" he asked.

"Begin!" Hikaru shouted.

The three team mates quickly found a place to hide while Hikaru closed his eyes to let them have time, so they could each work out a strategy. Akira hid in a nearby bush while Suietsu chose a nice shrouded tree, Rai hid in a small shrub. The three of them werent about to work together.

"Out of all the teams I could have been in they put me with these losers." Suietsu thought as, he quietly consulted himself about a strategy. Akira wasted no time comeing up with a strategy and was ready to fight Hikaru.

"At this rate I dont think even Suietsu will pass its already been ten minutes maybe im impaitient, no thats not it." Hikaru said, he was leaning against a tree waiting for some sort of attack.

Hikaru suddenly heard a faint laugh, "No more waiting Hikaru,sensei." Akira shouted as, he bursted out from underneath the ground.

Hikaru turned around and saw Akira he was soaring through the air with lightning in the palm of his hands, "Lightning style lightning ball!" Akira shouted.

It hit Hikaru dead on Hikaru was suprised at how much it hurt, but he simply got up.

"How cute." Hikaru said as, he charged towards Akira, he quickly released a series of punches and Akira did as well Akira was able to block most of the hits, but a few escaped his guard.

"Lightning style lightning ball jutsu!" Akira shouted, it hit Hikaru again as he was punching Akira, but this time it was stronger and Hikaru was slammed into a nearby tree.

"You know you wont like it when I get angry fire release great fire ball!" Hikaru shouted, quickly a huge ball of fire left his mouth it was huge and was a powerful attack.

It engulfed Akira who couldnt get away in time Akira screamed it was burning his skin he thought he was done for.

"Not today Hikaru water style water wave jutsu!" Suietsu emerged from the trees and shot water at Akira, it made the flames die down and Akira scampered off into a shrub to heal.

"Akira come here I have something that will help you." Rai whispered.

Akira swiftly ran to another shrub were Rai was. She took out something that was glowing green and applied it too his wounds. She sighed in relif that Akira was okay, but there was still silence as they watched Suietsu confront Hikaru.

Akira sighed, "Rai that lightning ball was stronger than usual I don't know what happened." Akira said grasping his arm.

Rai smiled, "Maybe it has something to do with your inner chakra." She said.

"So Hikaru its not like you to get so mad that easy." Suietsu said with a sinister look.

Hikaru smiled, "I will tell him I'm sorry even if he fails I didn't mean for that." Hikaru said honestly.

Suietsus sinister look grew, "Well then I guess its my turn." Suietsu said with rage in his eyes.

Hikaru looked suprised when Suietsu began charging at him.

"Show me what you got!" Hikaru yelled.

Suietsu punched Hikaru, but Hikaru punched Suietsus jaw and blood gushed out a little.

"If thats what you want." Suietsu said, trying to land a kick on Hikaru.

Hikaru started punching harder while Suietsu punched his chest hard.

"You will have to do better" Hikaru said, blocking the punches.

"Water style water sword jutsu!" Suietsu shouted, a huge sword formed it was blue and made of water.

"Hey wait you are going to need some back up and seeing you fight and Rais healing makes me want to get back into the game." Akira said emerging from the shrubs.

Suietsu glanced at Akira and smiled, "Fine I will back off do whatever you want with him." Suietsu said as, he went back to the shrubs to get healed.

Akira grinned, "Lightning style paralyzing jutsu!" Akira shouted as, he ran up with yellow sparks in his hand he punched Hikaru wich made him freeze up.

He then ran back to get his energy back up while Suietsu pounded Hikaru until the paralyzes wore off. They kept doing this for a while Rai would heal them and then one of them would pound Hikaru violently. "They sure are doing well with teamwork I guess they pass." Hikaru thought as he stopped Akira dead in his tracks.

"Listen up you guys have finnaly got the objective it is to work together and therefore you pass!" he shouted as, the three looked at him in shock.

"We really passed." Akira said, Hikaru nodded his head.

Hikaru smiled, "From now on we are known as team 4 tomorrow morning report back here so we can get started." Hikaru said pumping his fist into the air. After a while the three left to go on their own paths. Akira was heading towards Jiraiyas house while Suietsu was heading towards a river.

**At a secret cave**

A huge man with giant fist and a bald head was standing in the middle of a mystical cave in front of him were Daisuke,Ren, and this little chuby kid. The man held up a small bottle of some sort of liquid, he smiled as he saw the nervouse face of the chubby kid and Daisuke.

"Listen up you maggots! We are going to have a little test you have to swipe this bottle from me now heres the catch you cant use your hands if you do you will be sent back to the academy." The man stated.

Ren smirked, "And what if we dont get it even without useing hands?" he asked.

"You will be sent back to the academy as well, but to make it easy if one person gets it than you all pass but if you are disqualified then you cant pass even if your team mate already got the bottle." the man explained.

"You may begin!" the man shouted.

Ren ran and jumped up kicking the man in the face. Daisuke followed Ren and kicked him in the stomach.

"You kids aint bad." the man said.

**At the Hyuuga clan main house (Honestly dont know what to call it)**

"Sir thank you for letting me the sensei of these two." Kesshou said with great respect.

Hiashi nodded, "I trust that you take care of them well if not than you have no right to become a jonin." he said in a stern voice.

"I understand sir tomrrow is when we will begin." Kesshou stated.

Outside of the room Himawari and Hiroko they were listening to every word. They spotted a person curled up into a ball next to a building they had to investigate.

"Hey you there why are you all smushed up like that?" Himawari asked.

The person looked up, she had really dark black hair, and her eyes were white, she wore a huge jacket and she had some tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry." she said.

Himawari felt bad and patted her on the back, "Sorry Hinata I didnt know it was you." she said.

"It is okay I am worthless anyway." she mumbled.

Hiroko and Himawari sat next to her and tried to comfort her, "No your not just because your father thinks so dosent mean you are worthless." Hiroko said.

"I am everyone knows it." Hinata cried.

"Thats not true me and Himawari dont think so we think you have..."

"Talent you are great at many things." Himawari said, finishing Hirokos sentance.

Hinata looked up at them, "You think so? I really want to try and better myself I dont know to much jutsu." Himata admitted.

"Thats right better yourself show your dad how great you can be, heck we will even teach you some jutsu!" Himawari shouted.

"Thats right, I will thank you for your help." Hinata said her face very cheered up.

**At the cave**

There standing in the middle of the cave was Ren and Daisuke they were both smiling Kanta was on the floor weeping that he had failed the test. There sensei walked up to them and laid a hand On Daisukes shoulder.

"You pass both of you." the man stated.

Daisuke punched his fist into the air, "Really thank you so much I promise I wont let you down." Daisuke said with exciment.

"Calm down there still an issue." Ren pointed out.

The man smiled,"Dont worry you two we will find a third team mate I will look into it tomorrow for now you two just go home and rest." the man said, Ren dint hesistate to leave.

As Daisuke was leaving the cave he was stopped, "Daisuke listen I want to make you an offer come by my place tomorrow morning before we meet up here there something I know you cant refuse."

* * *

**Next chapter: Missions and an offer**


	8. Missions and an offer

"Mom got go!" Daisuke shouted, running across a narrow hallway only to be stopped by his mother.

**She grinned, "Where are you off to in such a hurry I thought you didn't have to meet up with your teammate's until nine. Its six in the morning and you are usually asleep at this time, so tell me where are you going?" she asked in a sweet voice.**

Daisuke put on a nervous smile, "Well you see Osamu sensei said he wanted to talk to me before we do all that stuff. He said to come around this time." Daisuke said still a bit nervous.

His mother grinned and went into the bathroom, she grabbed a small bottle and showed it to Daisuke. He flinched and frowned knowing what his mother was going to do.

"Every shinobi needs to have neat hair so before you go let me fix your hair." his mother said, pouring out the gel like substance from the bottle.

"Mom! Please stop!" Daisuke shouted as, his mother tried to fix his hair, "Mom I'm going to be late if you don't stop I'm going to transform into dad and you try to fix his bald head." Daisuke threatened, his mother stopped she had already fixed his hair so it didn't matter.

"Daisuke be careful I don't want my little man to get hurt." his mother teased. Daisuke frowned and headed out the door.

When he got there he saw his senseis house it was medium and was made of wood. He noticed the door was open and Daisuke didnt hesistate to go in. The house smelled of freshly chopped wood it was dim and there were no lights. It was as if he was in a horror movie, but he sighed in relief when he saw his big bulky sensei chopping up some wood.

"Hell Daisuke I see you came, I was afraid that you might have over slept. Sit down." Osamu said.

Daisuke compiled and sat down, "So um... what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Daisuke asked slightly terrified of the man.

Osamu grinned, "You see I have noticed how good you are at transforming and such now I come to the subject that while you are in that form you can use the persons bloodline techniques." Osamu explained.

"Yeah but what dose that have to do with anything?" Daisuke asked confused.

Osamu laughed a little, "Since you can use them when you are transformed into that person imagine what you could do when your just yourself." Osamu explained.

Daisuke gave a confused look, "But I cant use them when I'm my normal self, I can only use them when I am a specific person." Daisuke explained.

"That is why I would like for you to come be my apprentice. While you are also my pupil there is a big difference when your my apprentice I will teach the bloodline techniques when your my pupil we focus on missions along with Ren." Osamu explained.

Daisuke confused more than ever sighed, "I cant learn them its impossible I'm not from any of those clans. What the hell are you talking about?" A confused Daisuke asked.

The man put a hand on Daisukes shoulder, "Daisuke I know something about you that you don't. Little do you know you can learn to use the techniques it takes years to master, but it is well worth it. I am also not from these clans, but I have learned how to use wood release it is very difficult." the man explained.

Daisuke still somewhat confused stared at him, "I'm just a kid! Do you think kids can just come by your house and learn these techniques! What do you know about kids?" Daisuke shouted.

Osamu had a stern look on his face, "That's enough! I know plenty about kids they disobey you then they just leave! Your different I really think you can learn all of them if you set your mind to it." Osamu said.

Daisuke looked down at the floor, "I guess I don't have a choice do I?" he asked.

Osamu smiled, "No you don't." he said a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_A_/N **Okay this is confusing so let me explain basically Daisuke can transform into people,animals,etc if he is a person for example Yamato then he can use wood realease while being Yamato. So in short Osamu wants to teach him how to do these techniques without haveing to transform.**

* * *

**A week later**

**At a small clearing**

"Target is being watched." A voice said, through a walkie talkie.

"I got you now kitty." Hikaru said, as he watched a young kitten with brown fur and a bow on its ear.

Hikaru grinned and jumped catching the kitten in his hands.

The kitten took out its claws and began scratching, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted through the walkie talkie.

Suddenly Rai jumped out of a bush and took the kitten from Hikaru much to his relief. A few seconds later Suietsu and Akira showed up both laughing at there sensei.

"Are you okay Hikaru sensei?" Rai asked.

Hikaru groaned, "Just fine..." he groaned feeling his cuts.

Akira looked around, "Sensei these missions are boring. When are we going to go on real missions you know. I would love to be like those awesome chunin that go on cool missions and explore." Akira said.

Hikaru looked up, "Arent I cool?" he asked.

"Well..." Everyone mumbled.

A few minutes later they were back to were the missions were assigned (Honestly don't know what it is called) a rather fat lady was hugging the kitten. Hikaru stared at the kitten "Hell yeah that's what you deserve hahaha take that!" he thought.

"Thank you for finding my kitten, hes been such a naughty kitty and to think it was only last week when I got him." the lady said, paying the fee and leaving.

"Okay now that's done with, Hokage why aren't you giving us any decent missions at least C rank ones!" Akira shouted.

The hokage sighed, "The new teams aren't experienced enough to pull it off but next month we will consider you guys being able to do ranks C missions."

"Hokage were back from our escort mission!." Kesshou shouted, running into the room.

Akira glared at the Hokage and Kesshou, "So new teams aren't experienced enough how come his team was able to go on a C rank mission!."

Himawari walked up to Akira, "So what? Where older smarter and our sensei isn't a complete idiot!" she said, Hikaru frowned.

"Oh,yeah! Well we have Suietsu on our team and he is awesome maybe not as good as me, but he knows how to climb a tree unlike you!" Akira shot back.

Himawari glared at him, "Yeah,but at least I don't peep at girls at the hot spring!" Himawari pointed out.

Akira nearly fell to the floor, "But...but it was when that old man Jiraiya went to go peep I followed him there and somehow I got caught up in it before I knew it the girls started becoming more and more aware of it." Akira managed to say before collapsing onto the floor.

"I rest my case." she simply said, before walking away with her team members.

"Hokage I saw you reading a letter and sighing whats that all about?" Hikaru asked.

The Hokage looked up, "I'm sorry its just my punk son is coming back to the village."

Hikaru chuckled, "You have a son?" Rai asked.

"Yes his name is Asuma he was a part of the twelve guardian ninjas but he is the only one left." the hokage explained.

Hikaru thought for a while, "Wont he need an escort after all there's no telling who's after him." Hikaru pointed out.

"I suppose your right I will have to look into it." the Hokage said, Akira got up from the floor.

"We could do it he is suppose to be super strong so we will just be his eyes in case any enemies surface!" Akira said.

The Hokage thought for a while, "I don't think its a bad idea Team Hikaru could learn the basics of escort missions. Very well I will alert him you four will meet him at the sand village and take him to the village from there." the Hokage explained.

Akira jumped up, "Isnt this kind of sudden?" Rai asked, "Not at all its what we call on the job training." the Hokage joked.

**At a hidden training ground**

"Come on Hinata hit it harder!" Himawari yelled.

Hinata gulped she kept hitting the thick wooden stake over and over.

"Um...Hinata not to be nosy or anything, but did you tell her about your crush on Naruto?" Hiroko asked.

Hinata blushed and nearly fell over, "Yes I have, but I dont think she cares shes a lot nicer about it." Himata whispered.

"It must be nice not having to be punished for liking him. Ever since you were enrolled in the Academy things have been a lot better." Himawari said.

Hiroko looked around, "Guys I think theres something strange going on." Hiroko said timidly, "Oh,shut up theres nothing wrong." Himawari angrily yelled.

They suddenly heard the bushes rattling, "You should listen to your sister more often." a voice said.

**A letter**

_Dear,Sachiko_

_I have made it to the Hidden Leaf sadly Tsunade left a long time ago I would like to request a transfer meaning I would like for you to let me stay in the Hidden Leaf just until things clear up. Please dont make your brother send me another bomb it broke my hcokey pucks when I was on the road anyway please reply ASAP. _

_From ,Mayu_

A/N yes this is a short chapter but its the last one that will be like this next chapter things will take a diffrent turn as Team 4 and some other people take on missions. I hope you had a Merrry Christmas and have a happy New Year


End file.
